The invention relates to a deep hole drill comprising a cutter carrier, a replaceable cutting insert and at least one replaceable guide strip wherein the cutter carrier can be used for a predetermined nominal diameter range, and a range for equipping a cutter carrier for such a deep hole drill wherein a new type of equipping method can be implemented with this range.
In single-lip deep hole drills the swarf is removed by means of a supplied lubricant via the relatively large, straight-grooved machined groove as a result of the single-lip geometry. The actual cutting process takes place by means of a drill cutter which can be located on a cutting plate or a cutting insert, for example which is screwed onto the cutter carrier. At the same time, during drilling the tool is supported over its circumference in the drill hole by corresponding guide strips.
Deep hole drills with such replaceable cutting inserts/guide strips are highly economical and have good cutting performance. This is because, when the cutters or the guide strips wear, there is no need to purchase an expensive complete tool but only the relatively inexpensive cutting insert or the guide strip. In addition, the cutter carrier can be used not only for one nominal diameter but within an entire nominal diameter range.
Such a generic tool is shown for example in the prospectus “Deep hole drills type 01”, No. 01-0501-01 of the company “botek Präzisionsbohrtechnik GmbH”. This drilling tool is fitted with a drill shank soldered to a clamping sleeve and a drill head connected thereto. The drill head has corresponding seats with threaded holes for one cutting plate and for two guide strips by which means the cutting plate and the two guide strips can be screwed to the drill head. The alignment of the position of the cutting edge i.e., the adjustment of the precise nominal diameter within the nominal diameter range for which the deep hole drill is provided is accomplished in this case by means of a replaceable adjustment plate which forms a stop for the cutting plate. The stop is located on the side of the replaceable plate opposite to the minor cutting edge, i.e. before the replaceable plate is attached to the drill head, an adjustment, plate suitably selected for the desired nominal diameter is screwed onto the drill head parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tool so that the replaceable plate abuts against the adjustment plate with its side opposite to the minor cutting edge. The thickness of the adjustment plate used thus determines the position of the minor cutting edge and therefore the nominal diameter of the hole. In addition to the adjustment plate itself, an adjustment wedge is provided for pre-adjustment of the stop surface of the adjustment plate on the corresponding tool back, which can be inserted into a hole ending on the back of the adjustment plate and fixed with a screw. Thus, a plurality of time-consuming work processes are required to adjust the position of the cutting edge to the desired nominal diameter or to equip the cutter carrier with the components provided for the corresponding nominal diameter.
However, no positional displacement of the guide strips is provided. The same guide strips are used for the entire nominal diameter range. Thus, accurate guidance of the drill cannot be ensured.